


Revisiting Mortality

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Tuan has been returned to his beloved, as a mortal. However he isn't sure if he can fully get accustomed to the mortality and the drawbacks of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is the sequel to "Angel Of The Prophecy". I finally wrote it and posted it. I procrastinate way too much and it NEedS to StOOp.
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986791
> 
> You should check out this one ^ first beore you read this as they are remotely connected. 
> 
> I was going to post it with the original story but it meant I would have to change the summary and knowing me, I would rather write a new one than change the old one.
> 
> I hope you guys like the sequel! Leave a comment below about what you think.
> 
> *Gives French Fries* Do you guys eat fries with or without ketchup though?

Youngjae at times wondered if there was a witch living in his house, supposedly there was one but not specifically the one which stole his glasses. “Have you seen my gl—.” The question which Youngjae asked at least three times a day was interrupted when Mark came in screaming. “Look! I am bleeding! What if I die Youngjae?!” he exclaimed whilst shoving his finger in front of the younger’s face. “Mark it’s just a small scratch.” Youngjae explained with a sigh.

“But why is it bleeding so much? Are you sure we shouldn’t go to the hospital? What if I die out of anemia?” Mark protested pointing at his scratched finger with another finger. “Mark, really, you’ll be fine. You won’t die that easily. Humans aren’t that weak.” Youngjae said and plopped on to the sofa along with the elder.

“He sometimes becomes rather idiotic about daily human life after being immortal for more than a thousand years.” Cathy, the old lady, who was now a grey cat commented. “No, he was dumb to begin with but he became dumber with time.” Edmund, the little boy, who was now a green parrot corrected.

Youngjae tried his best not to laugh and ruffled Mark’s hair who was glaring at two of his old companions. It had been six month since Mark had returned. He had moved in with the elder and he had to say, living with Mark was indeed an adventure. Not that the elder didn’t know about skyscrapers, cars, planes and computers, he just never had the chance to experience them.

“Other than that, has anyone seen my glasses?” Youngjae asked. “And you two call me dumb.” Mark said and the younger furrowed his eyes. “It’s literally here.” Mark said with a cheeky grin and pushed the younger’s glasses down from his head. Youngjae blushed in embarrassment, the sight which the elder could never get tired of. Every time he saw it, it felt like it was the first time.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked as Youngjae took out a bundle of sheets from his bag. “Learning Economy policies which are never going to be used in real life.” Youngjae replied. “Shouldn’t you be studying as well?” he added. “He doesn’t need to. He knows everything needed to know. Being alive for so long can bore one.” Cathy said as she placed herself on top of Mark’s lap. “It’s true. I got bored since I couldn’t leave the house and ended up learning way too many unnecessary things.” The elder replied.

“Damn it and damn your curse. If I don’t do well my mum is going to skin me alive and hang my dead body on the door.” Youngjae sighed and Mark looked at the younger with wide eyes and shocked expression. “I am just kidding…” Youngjae assured and when the elder let out a sigh of relief the younger burst into laughter. Edmund and Cathy let out a sigh of retreat.

“You need to stop taking these things literally.” Youngjae said once he stopped giggling. Mark pouted and plopped on top of the younger’s lap as Cathy had left his. “Don’t bully me.” The elder warned, still pouting. “Oh? What are you going to do?” the younger challenged arching one of his eyebrows. “Don’t temp me Youngjae.” Mark said teasingly.  
“You can’t do anything.” Youngjae teased back. The elder got up from the younger’s lap and pounced on top of Youngjae. “You asked for it.” Mark declared before he started attacking the younger with tickles. Youngjae begged for mercy under the elder’s hold but he ignored them all and continued his torture.

Soon the tickles with fingers became fingers slipping under the younger’s t-shirt and he started to tickle Youngjae on the neck with butterfly light kisses. Mark kissed the younger’s neck and shifted his kisses towards his jaws and cheeks. Just before they were about to indulge themselves into a kiss, the door bell of their apartment rang and they both let out a sigh.

“If it’s Jackson ask him to return to where he came from.” Youngjae said before Mark went to welcome the guests. The elder didn’t understand why Youngjae and in fact everyone treated Jackson the way he did. He found Jackson’s jokes to be funny and the cheerful aura quite calming.

Mark loved all of Youngjae’s friends, well almost, except one particular man. Im Jaebum. The elder didn’t like how Youngjae looked up to Jaebum and how the younger would attend to everything and anything Jaebum wanted him to do and how the younger had so much faith in his friend. Even though Jaebum held a very important part in the prophecy, which he is grateful of, but his jealously is something he can’t seem to control.

Mark knew luck never was on his side, but he never got used to it. The moment he opened the door he was greeted with all of his lover’s friends, including Im Jaebum. “Mark! My man! How have you been?” Jackson asked as he fist bumped the elder. He greeted everyone with a smile which included Jaebum. He tried his best not to roll his eyes and ignore the other as he wouldn’t want to upset the younger.  
Youngjae’s wrath was never to be tested.

“It’s not my birthday, why are you all here?” Youngjae asked which earned him a peck on the cheek from Edmund for being rude but everyone knew he was just another bird. “It’s been a while since we all have hung out together so Jinyoung and I thought we could crash at your place. We brought welcome presents for moving in with your secret lover about whom you never told us about. Bitch.” Jackson informed narrowing his eyes at Youngjae at the end.

“Get over it you guys.” Jaebum sighed as he plopped onto the sofa. “Never.” Jinyoung and Jackson declared infused. “We also bought food and beer.” Bambam informed. Mark brought glasses and plates for everyone whilst Youngjae requested everyone to leave the food and presents and exit the house. It earned him a scratch on the leg from Cathy.

“No really guys, I appreciate the food and presents but I am suspicious. What do you guys want from us?” Youngjae asked before shoving a spoon full of egg fried rice in his mouth. Jinyoung and Jackson shared a look before speaking up. “Tell us about how you guys met.” Jackson said in a rather serious tone.

The atmosphere around everyone had suddenly become gloomy, filled with curiosity. Mark looked at Youngjae who was fiddling with the spoon in his hand. “Youngjae, we wanted to avoid talking about this but, that day when you gained conscious you were calling Mark’s name. We have been friends with you since middle school. It’s impossible for us not to notice or know about anyone special in your life. You were suffering from depression after that day. It’s like; Mark just appeared out of the blue and became a part of your life.” Bambam said.

“Don’t get us wrong. We love you Mark, you’re amazing and very nice but, we can’t help but feel like you guys are hiding something very important from us?” Yugyeom added and everyone nodded in approval. Mark and Youngjae gave out a sigh. “Do you guys really want to know?” Mark asked.

Once everyone replied, Youngjae said, “Okay fine but you guys will have to believe us. Every detail we are going to tell you is the truth and nothing is made up. If you guys don’t believe us, I am not sure if I can consider you guys as friends any longer.”

Everyone fluttered their eyes at the sudden harsh comment but nodded in agreement. “You say your part first.” Youngjae informed the elder and he began. He explained everyone how he was born more than a thousand years ago, how he was a prince who was cursed and how Youngjae was his angel from the prophecy who had set him free. Once Mark was finished explaining, everyone looked like their eye balls were about to pop out of their sockets, except for Jaebum and Jinyoung. They were eyeing the couple and keeping track of each word.  
“Tell us your half of the story.” Jaebum asked and Youngjae began. He told everyone about incidents including every detail, from the sign on the door to how the breakage of the vase was probably connected to the prophecy. Everything had fallen according to the plans of the prophecy, including Jaebum coming across the shop.

“I just…it’s hard to believe this.” Jackson sighed. “It all makes sense but, it’s weird you know? It’s difficult to believe witches and such things exist.” Jinyoung added. Mark sighed along with his lover. “It’s up to you guys if you believe it or not.” Youngjae said. The atmosphere remained dull until Jinyoung spoke up.

“So you’re completely human?” he asked Mark. “I always was a human, just immortal.” The elder replied. “So, are you still bonded with Youngjae or are you on your free will?” Jinyoung asked again. “I am not really bonded with him since I am mortal now. I no longer have any supernatural energy in me.” Mark informed.

“Yet you still came searching for Youngjae when you could have gone for someone else. You’re boyfriend goals Mark, let’s exchange boyfriends Youngjae.” Jinyoung suddenly declared which made the couple laugh and Jaebum choke on the orange juice he was drinking. “I don’t mind.” Youngjae replied with a mischievous grin and now Mark looked like a little boy from whom someone had stolen candy from.

“You’re a horrible person Youngjae. Mark, don’t take it literally, he is just kidding. Jinyoung has been stuck with me since we were toddlers and he isn’t leaving until I am dead.” Jaebum informed taking a beer bottle in his hand. “Alright, who is going to help me murder him then?” Jinyoung asked. Everyone except Mark raised their hands.

“I hate all of you. Fucking die.” Jaebum cussed and chugged down the beer. Jinyoung wrapped his arm around Jaebum’s waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jaebum continued to pout which relieved Mark from the burning jealously in his stomach. Seeing the couple so fond of each other assured Mark that Jaebum was not a threat for stealing Youngjae from him.  
“So how did you return?” Jackson asked taking a chicken leg. “Yeah that’s also a very important question. Shouldn’t you have disappeared?” Bambam asked as well. “What a rude latter.” Cathy suddenly commented from behind the boys which startled them to the point where they all had to spit the food out of their mouth to prevent choking. “You hag, did not I say not to speak?” Edmund spoke up.

Everyone looked at Mark and Youngjae with wide eyes as they were astounded to see their pets talking. Mark sighed. “Cathy and Edmund are the old lady and the little boy. They remembered most of the details about Mark returning.” Youngjae informed. “Move your hands.” Cathy ordered Jinyoung who removed his hands from his lap.

Cathy placed herself comfortably on the latter’s lap. Jaebum wasn’t sure if he was jealous of his lover or the lady cat on his lap. Edmund flew and sat on top of Jackson’s shoulder. “After the…ritual.” Cathy began and the couple blushed at the memories. “Edmund and I were summoned to the witch lady’s palace. We were asked multiple questions about Mark, even though she knew the answers to them all. At the end, Edmund and I were gifted with two wishes, each, for our loyalty and patience.”

“It was profoundly stupid of us but, we both wished for Mark and Youngjae to be reunited again.” Edmund continued, “The next thing we were aware of was that Cathy and I had been turned into animals we love the most. We had woken up in a cage at a hospital wing.” Edmund finished.

“That’s when I woke up as well. I woke up to a nurse injecting me with some sort of medicine. I don’t remember any details after the…ritual was complete. After I was completely healed from the weakness of some sort I was suffering from, I spoke with the nurses about how I ended up at the hospital.”

“They said a man had found me unconscious, next to Edmund and Cathy’s cage, opposite to his shop one morning. He was kind enough to bring me to the hospital. I was released from the hospital after a week, I don’t know who paid for the bills but I am hoping for it to be the witch lady. Then I started to search for Youngjae, of course after I had found myself a place for living along with Cathy and Edmund.”

“I knew the university he went to so I admitted myself for the Economist degree. I had my national ID and everything required to get into a university in a bag which was with me when the man found me unconscious. I was greeted with Youngjae in my first class. After that, I was slapped multiple times by Youngjae for being a “Fuck boi” and we continued to carry on our lives, with slap marks on my face.” Mark finished with an ear to ear grin.

“You deserved it.” Youngjae huffed rolling his eyes. “Yes, he deserved a slap for finding you again instead of finding himself a hot girl and being a real “fuck boi”. I would have given him a very good blowjob if I were you.” Bambam informed sipping into his beer. Yugyeom hid his face behind his hands at his boyfriend’s profanity.

“You’d give it anyways Bambam.” Jackson said which earned him a hit with the nearest thick economics text book from Bambam. “Jinyoung and I thought our story was different from the usual shit but you guys took it to a whole new level. I reckon we’re to keep these things a secret?” Jaebum asked. “That would be helpful unless you guys want us to be a laughing stock at university.” Youngjae answered.

The rest of the evening was spent by getting drunk, doing karaoke, eating everything at sight and cussing at each other with love. It was after midnight when their friends decided to take their leave. Mark and Youngjae were far too tired and drunk to clean the mess everyone had created.

“It feels so weird to be drunk.” Mark said nuzzling his nose in the crook of the younger’s neck. “Why is that? You don’t like feeling like you’re floating?” Youngjae slurred the words with a giggle. “No, I do like it but it’s been a while since I have been drunk.” The elder informed planting a kiss on the younger’s neck. Youngjae was too drunk to reply anything that made sense.

“Go back to your room you two.” Cathy ordered the couple. Mark for some reason started to snicker at the command and Youngjae got cross saying Cathy was being a stuck up bitch for not letting him have a time of his life while he was young. The elder was also called a “Fuck Boi” once again for trying to put Youngjae to bed.

\----  
The next morning, Youngjae woke up to a tickling sensation all over his chest. He fluttered his eyes multiple times trying to open it completely. The room was still dark but slightly illuminated by the sunshine peeking through the curtains. He looked down to his stomach to find the source of the sensation.

He was greeted with Mark leaving kisses all over his bare torso. Youngjae noticed completely nude, which didn’t surprise him as he had a habit of sleeping naked when drunk. “Good morning my angel.” Mark greeted the younger. “That’s so cheesy. Stop calling me your angel.” Youngjae chuckled.

He was surprised at how he was fond of the pet name instead of getting cringe attacks. The elder arched his body up until his face was above the younger’s with a distance of a few centimeters, lip almost brushing. “But you are my angel.” Mark said before the kissing the younger’s lips.

There were still hints of alcohol left in the taste of each other’s lips. Mark moved his lips heatedly lips on the still sleepy boy’s lips, earning low purrs. The elder bit down on the plush lower lip of the younger before sucking on it. Youngjae parted his lips to let out a moan and to give Mark full access to his mouth.

Mark tasted each corner of the younger’s mouth like it was his first time. He grazed his tongue on the roof of Youngjae’s mouth, making the younger fist his hands in the elder’s hair locks. Mark took the signal that the younger was happy with his actions and he started to suck on Youngjae’s tongue. Youngjae let out a loud muffled moan as he wrapped his legs around the elder’s hips.

“You’re very needy this morning.” Youngjae said as the elder left kisses all over his neck. The younger let out purrs once again when Mark started to leave hickies on the smooth creamy neck, marking what belongs to him. “When am I not needy when it comes to you?” Mark breathed in the crook of his lover’s neck, now marked with blooming bruises.

“Maybe I should play hard to get.” Youngjae giggled. Mark arched an eyebrow at the younger and bit into the flesh of his lover’s chest to leave another hickie. “I would rather have you hard here.” Mark whispered as he palmed the younger’s half hard member. Youngjae let out a squirm beneath the elder, making Mark want more of the sonata.

“Wait..” Youngjae breathed suddenly. “You don’t want to?” Mark asked concerned, wondering if he had done anything against the younger’s consent. “No! Can we...try s-something else today?” the younger requested and the elder furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Youngjae knew Mark felt insecure at times. He knew Mark wondered if the younger was actually fond of the elder after the prophecy ended.

Up until last week, Mark had been asking for permission before kissing the younger.

“What do you want to try out?” the elder asked fluttering his eyes. Youngjae swallowed before he sat up and pushed Mark on the bed, with the younger now straddling him. The elder opened his eyes wide and raised both of his eyebrows in astonishment.

“L-let me do t-this.” The younger stammered his words in embarrassment but nevertheless determined to let Mark know how much he also wanted to the elder. “Do what?” the elder asked with a challenging and sly grin on his face. The younger would have rolled his eyes but he was currently far too embarrassed to do so.

Youngjae instead dipped down to capture the other’s lips and fist his fingers in the now blonde dyed hair of the elder. It was his suggestion that Mark dyed his hair blonde but that just earned him more rivals to be aware of at university, even though everyone knew the elder belong to him.

Mark stroked the younger’s hips with his palm and reached for the globes. Youngjae on the other hand was kissing the elder deeply with their tongue and teeth clashing, tasting the hot cravens of the other. The younger squirmed on the elder’s lips when Mark parted his butt cheeks to have access to the pink pucker.

“I said I would be doing everything.” Youngjae informed now with a lust filled tone with no innocence from earlier remaining. He removed the elder’s hands from his unholy area and stood on his knees which were on each side of the elder’s hips. Mark was actually starting to question life at the moment.

If he wasn’t wrong, the younger was currently putting up a show for the elder. Mark watched the younger hover over his body to reach out for the lubes and condom in the nightstand next to their bed. He watched Youngjae’s fingers get lathered in the mango scented lube and he watched the younger squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment and at the cold sensation of the lube on his entrance.

It felt eccentric with his fingers; it was always Mark who he felt inside him. He tried to hold back the lewd sounds by biting his lower lip. Mark didn’t like that; he didn’t like it when Youngjae would hold back the sounds he could hear all day long. He figured the younger must be feeling uncertain and embarrassed hence holding back the beautiful moans.

The elder pulled the younger by grabbing his neck and kissed him deeply. The vibrations created by the muffled purring moans of the younger made Mark want to pin the younger onto the bed but, he also wanted to be patient. Youngjae and what he wanted to do with the elder was what was important. Mark would be perfectly fine with everything and anything the younger wanted and didn’t want from him.

“Are you doing okay my angel?” Mark asked when the younger inserted the third digit in his entrance and stretched himself for the elder’s hard member. Youngjae replied with a hum and pulled out his lubricated fingers. He lifted himself up and grabbed the elder’s hard cock to place it on his entrance.

Mark let out a growl when he started to feel his member enter the younger’s tight muscle. He looked at the sight in front of him. He had the love of his life with his eyes squeezed shut, a deep blush on his face followed down to the neck and he was moaning in pain and pleasure as he slid down the hard shaft.

Once the elder was completely inside Youngjae, the younger plopped on to elder’s chest to get adjusted to the length inside of him. “Does it hurt a lot?” the elder asked concerned. Youngjae nodded a no and lifted his head to kiss the elder.

They kissed deeply with tongue, teeth and lips working all together. Mark once again let out a loud growl when Youngjae placed himself on his knees and started to bounce on the elder’s cock. “Oh god Youngjae it feels so good!” he moaned and thrust his hips up matching the younger rhythm who was also a moaning mess.

Maybe Mark was obsessed with the younger’s lips but it didn’t matter. He pulled the younger to kiss the younger once again as he thrust deep into him. “M-mark.” Youngjae called out in between the kiss and moan. The elder didn’t let go, he still continued to kiss the younger with much more passion than before.

“Mark!” the younger exclaimed pulling away from the kiss. Mark stared at the younger in surprise and stilled his movements. “I want you to know something.” Youngjae informed as the blush on his face became deeper. The elder remained silent and nodded a yes for the younger to continue speaking.

“I love you, more than anything and anyone else I have in my life.” The younger confessed before he dipped down to kiss the elder once again. For a few seconds Mark was too shocked to move his lips along with the rhythm of the younger or even to continue his actions. However, whenever he came back to his sense he smiled into the kiss, which was not unnoticed by the younger.

He turned their position around and now Youngjae was lying on the mattress with Mark on top of him and still inside him. “I love you too, my angel.” Mark confessed before he started to thrust back into the younger and plant kisses all over his neck and collarbones.

Mark wrapped him fingers around the Youngjae’s member and started to pump it along with the rhythm of his thrusts. The younger was now a whimpering and moaning mess, moaning the elder’s name every second and asking him to go faster.

Mark loved it, every sound, every whimper, the deep flush from embarrassment and the lewd commands. He loved it all.

They moaned each other’s name as they hit their climax together. Mark plopped on to Youngjae from exhaustion and an amazing round of love making. Mark didn’t like the idea of having sex and fuck around, he liked to make love with the younger. Kissing and caressing every inch of the body like it was delicate and would break at any moment.

“You’re so beautiful. I should lock you up.” Mark joked slightly panting. “Maybe you should lock me up if you want to do so, if that makes you feel secure.” Youngjae replied with a slight chuckle. The elder lifted his head from the crook of the younger’s look and looked at the other with wide eyes.

“That’s nonsense. You’re my lover and not my slave. I love you and I want you to have everything and anything you want.” Mark declared with a confused expression, wondering what made the younger utter such words. Youngjae started to snicker and pulled the elder’s head down to plant a kiss on the forehead.

“Then stop feeling to insecure.” Youngjae started speaking. “I have noticed it you know. You kept your distance from me when we were reunited again, even though you declared I was your lover to the entire class and soon it had become the hot news of the university. You don’t have to feel insecure or have doubts about my love for you.”

“My love for you hasn’t lessened ever since the day we had first met; in fact the more I spend time with you, the more it is increasing. I want you to kiss me more, the more I want to go on dates with you and I look forward to each day that I am spending with you” Youngjae said cupping the elder’s cheeks who now had tear glazed eyes.

“I am so sorry Youngjae…I didn’t want you to think I doubted you.” Mark apologized as a tears rolled down his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, I never said you doubted me but I don’t want you think I don’t love you as much you love me. I want you to feel loved.” Youngjae replied with a soft smiled.

Mark buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck and inhaled the scent of his lover. The scent he was so fond of, the scent which wafted in the air of their home. If the elder had to go on, he could write an essay of a few thousand words, stating everything he loved about Youngjae.

“I am an oblivious idiot.” Mark said lifting his head, with a gummy smile on his face. “That you are indeed.” Youngjae replied with an equally beaming smile. “You’re still cleaning the mess from last night though.” The younger added and Mark attacked Youngjae with tickles once again.

His life right now, along with mortality was indeed a gift. He didn’t mind dying as long as he could spend his life with Youngjae until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Will I will ever be able to improve my smut writing? We'll never know. Leave a comment about what you guys think! >3


End file.
